Chrisitian Grey's mini me
by violet2301
Summary: What if Ana left Christian for his controlling behavior? What if she also found out during that time that she was pregnant with his child? Only this time Anastasia fucks up big time and doesn't tell Christian till 5 years later. Will he accept them into his lives again? Will he accept Emma as his daughter? fifty shades trilogy belongs to E.L James. SEQUEL ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful readers out there. This is another story I have written for fifty shades. I actually have a couple chapters written for this one already so I want to get this one out there as well. I want to share my work and see what you guys think so please review ! I enjoy constructive criticism but not bullies! So if you have to say something degrading and non helpful please spread love not hate! Enjoy :)**

It's been _five _years since Anastasia decided it was time for us to break up. I was beyond heartbroken till this day I haven't had another woman in my life not even a submissive. Ana was everything I had ever wanted in my life but eventually my possessive nature became too much for her and she wanted out. I begged her to stay promising I would do anything to make this work. Nothing I did was enough and I would never forget the heart ache I felt when she walked out on me.

_"__Christian I am sorry but I just can't you smother me at every turn! I have tried to help you work out your jealousy issues but you just don't get it! How can we be together if you can't trust me enough to go to the grocery store on my own?" Anastasia sobbed. I could see it was killing her to leave me so why did she insist on doing this to herself, to me, hell to us! I loved this woman with all my heart and here she was tearing it out of my damn chest. _

_So I did the only thing I could think of. I dropped to my knees sobbing hoping she wouldn't run from this pitiful sight in front of her. I was a strong wealthy man but Anastasia was my kryptonite. _

_"__Please Ana I can make this work. I can show you that I will back off I mean fuck Anastasia! You were the only person I've trusted in my life you can't walk out on me now!" Dropping my head in my hand I cried for the first time in years. _

_"__I'm sorry Christian I just can't I need some time give me a week." Just like that Anastasia walked right out of our house and out of my life for good. _

I cried for a whole year after Ana left me wondering why I ever opened up to someone in the first place. This is exactly why I never did the hearts and flowers bullshit. The only other person to have me at such a vulnerable state was my biological mother and she broke me but somehow the way Anastasia walked out on our lives broke me more.

Which is why I found it strange when I awoke to an email from her. I even had Taylor check it out to make sure it wasn't some stalker posing as her but no it was the real thing. I had half a mind to just completely fucking ignore her after the way she broke my heart, but I knew I would always belong to Anastasia. I wanted to hate her I wanted nothing more than to hurt her the way she hurt me, but I knew I would always love her. I jumped at the opportunity to meet up after these last five years. Closure. That's what I wanted and I believe that's what I deserved. How could Ana tell me to give her a week and then when I go to reach out to her I find out she's left Seattle completely. All I want right now is for her to explain herself.

~.~.~

I awoke today wondering what the hell I was thinking contacting Christian after abandoning our lives so many years ago. I knew he loved me with all his heart but I felt smothered and just needed some time to breathe. Truth be told I had planned to go back Escala after our third day apart but then the unthinkable happened. I never meant to leave Christian without an explanation but after finding out I was pregnant with his child I got scared and ran. Till this day I still regretted it. I wasted Five years of time that Christian could have had with his beautiful daughter.

Scared would be an understatement for how I felt right now. The night I left Christian at Escala I had been feeling sick for weeks and decided to see my Doctor a week prior to our break up. I never heard back from her so I assumed all was well. That was until my sickness got worse and I decided to call her myself. Turns out there was a mix up at the office and they thought they called me when they hadn't. As if that wasn't bad enough to make matters worse I was indeed pregnant. I freaked out I told no one not even Kate and I left to Ray's. I've been living with him ever since. At first Ray flipped out thinking Christian had tossed me to the curb with his child but I ended up telling Ray the full story. Of course he thought I was crazy and should tell Christian but he left the choice up to me. I was terrified to tell Christian I knew he would be more than just angry that I kept something so big from him and not only that I mean he is **_the_** Christian Grey for fucks sake! It's not like a child was something that he needed at the moment. I mean we weren't even married and had only been dating for a year. I knew it was way too early for him and I knew he wouldn't be ready. I didn't want to push this burden on him just yet so I put it all on myself. I knew I was wrong though because as soon as Emma turned 5 she started asking why she didn't have a father like the other kids in her class. My heart broke and I knew I had to tell Christian. And this is how I am now standing outside Escala holding Emma's left hand.

Taking a deep breathe I made my way up to Christians door ringing his bell hoping to see a happy Christian because I knew this meeting would make or break him.


	2. Chapter 2: What did you do?

**Authors note:**

**Thank you so much for the feedback! This story really is my favorite out of the two and it gets pretty crazy! The first couple chapters aren't too long but they will get longer so don't worry. As for some of the questions:**

**1\. Why didn't Christian know where she was? Oh he did but he had no way of getting to her which I will explain later but lets just say Ray Steele doesn't give a damn how much power Christian holds hehe.**

**2\. Yes Christian will be mad as hell but trust it will all unfold before you ! If you guys have anymore question I will gladly answer.**

**please read Review and ENJOY! :) **

**~.~.~**

I was in my office when I heard the door bell ringing. I had told Taylor and Gail to leave for the evening because I wasn't sure how this afternoon was going to go. Looking at the clock I saw that it was 1 o'clock and I knew it was Anastasia. Nerves riddle my stomach as I walked to answer the door. What would she look like now? Was she married? Was she happy? But most importantly did she still love me the way I loved her?

Taking a deep breath I readied myself to face the one love who walked out on me. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of Anastasia I couldn't help the feeling of relief that fell over me. I just stood there taking here all in I couldn't believe she was here right now. God there she was with her beautiful smile I was all but ready to take her right here in my door way until I saw who she was with. This beautiful little girl was holding Anastasia by the hand. Instantly Sadness washed over me she must be married and this is her kid. Feeling dejected I was about to just forget this whole meeting until I really looked at the little girl. There was no doubt Ana was her mother her eye shape, lips, and face structure was all her mother but she had beautiful copper hair almost like mine as my eyes searched over her and back to her eyes. The next thing I noticed made me freeze. Her eyes they were big and round like Anastasias but the color is what scared me the most. Her big beautiful gray eyes stared back into my identical ones.

"What the fuck did you do Anastasia? Please don't tell me..." I desperately searched her face hoping for an explanation to this. Why did this beautiful girl share not only my hair color but my striking gray eyes?

"Christian language! Please let's sit and talk this over we have a lot to catch up on… trust me" Closing my eyes and breathing deeply I stepped aside to let Ana and her daughter... Fuck! Maybe even MY daughter in to my house.

~.~.~

Christian stepped aside letting me and Emma Grace enter into his apartment. My heart was beating at an all-time high. Maybe I made a mistake coming here after all. I saw the recognition flow over Christians features once he saw Emma's eyes and I knew he knew already. It was pretty obvious our baby girl shared his beautiful unique gray eyes that were so rare.

"Momma where are we? Who is the scary man at the door momma?" I kneeled down to Emma's height with my front facing Christian. Sadness passed over his features when he heard Emma speak softly. Looking at Christian now I asked if it would be okay to send Emma to living room while we spoke.

"Emma baby Mommy has to speak to her friend I need you to be a good girl and watch TV I'll be back in a little bit okay?" As I watched her nod to me I sadly smiled as I went to meet Christian in the kitchen. I knew this was going to be one of the hardest conversation of my life. I didn't even know where to start.

He was leaning against the counter when I entered instantly his feature when from stoic to anger. "What the fuck are you playing at Anastasia? Did you think I wouldn't notice? We have the same fucking eyes for fucks sake! I swear to god Ana if that's my daughter... "Tears rolled down my face as he yelled at me. I knew I deserved this and so much more but I didn't know how to respond I didn't know what to say.

"Christian… Christian please stop yelling Emma will hear you... I-I'm sorry Christian" I sobbed I couldn't finish my sentence but I didn't have to. In the next second Christian grabbed my arm with a fierce look I had never seen in his eyes before now. Truthfully it scared the shit out of me. I knew Christian had a temper but he never once had grabbed me so roughly outside of making love.

"That's my fucking daughter Anastasia? Is that what you're telling me?" He whispered in a cold voiced that cut through me like a knife. Closing his beautiful eyes he pushed my arm away and paced the kitchen. Taking a deep breath I steadied myself and prepared to face my fate.

"Christian liste-"I started to explain but was cut off by Christians body whirling so fast to face mine. "GET OUT! Just get out Anastasia. Out of everyone in my life I thought I could trust you but instead you kept me from my **_daughter_** for five fucking years! Just leave now before I do something I regret." Standing shocked at how Christian spoke to me I didn't know what to say. Rather than test his patience any longer I gather my things along with Emma. Taking one last glance at a broken man that I still loved so much I regretted everything I did five years ago. If only I would have been honest with him from the beginning. Feeling numb I walked out of Escala feeling the full consequences of my mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I know I just updated today but I have a lot of free time coming up and I figured hey why not use it for this story.**

**So here Ana and Emma grace will be at the hotel you will get to see a little snippet form the past and also see Elliots reaction to Christians news! Read Review and ENJOY !:)**

~.~.~

"Momma! Momma! Let's play house pweaseeee." Emma pouts at me and I just have to laugh. Even at a time like this where I know my selfish attitude landed me in the deepest darkest hole Emma will always be my light. Sitting on the floor next to her we started to play house. Looking around this hotel room I start to think of Christian. I haven't heard from him in two days since my surprise visit. I started to think about the way I just brought Emma with me to Christian. Maybe I should have handled that differently. I probably should have waited until I told him about her before letting him see her. It's just it's been five years and even though I know I was selfish I didn't want him to miss anymore of her life. Emma deserved a father more than anything even though I loved Christian I could understand if he did want me back in his life. I could only hope he would want Emma to be there.

My mind starts to wander back to the time Ray told me Christian was looking for me.

_Ana baby you know I love you and I will always support you but you have to tell Christian about Emma! Anastasia that is his daughter you can't keep this from him. It is not right to rob a man of his child or a child of their parents you know this!" I sighed as I listened to Ray I knew he was right. I wasn't ready I wanted Christian apart of Emma's life but it has already been a year since Emma was born and I knew he would hate me for what I've done. To make matters worse even after all this time he was still contacting Ray. I didn't expect Christian not to find out where I was dammit I knew he would find out the minute I left! I just hoped that by me leaving behind my phone, car, and laptop he wouldn't had been able to track me so quickly. It's not that I didn't love Christian I just didn't want to face the fact that I broke his heart and took his daughter from him._

_The minute I found out I was pregnant I thought leaving was the right thing to do. However when I gave birth to my bundle of joy I knew I made a mistake. Christian should have been there in that delivery room. He should have seen his beautiful daughter enter this world and hear her first cries of life. I regretted my decision instantly and was even tempted to call him that day and come clean. Unfortunately I was too scared and too much of a coward to go through with it. I missed Christian and I wanted us to have a happy family with this miracle. Tears rolled down my face as I remember the day I gave birth to Emma reverting my attention back to my dad I slowly shake my head._

_"Dad I can't it's too late now I already lied I have already ruined Christians life if he sees Emma he will fall of the deep end. I can't hurt him anymore. Please dad if he continues to call just let him know he can't see me I know Christian he won't disrespect you if you say he's not allowed around." Nodding sadly Ray turns to leave me alone in the kitchen. I know he hates the fact that I'm lying but I also know he would never turn against me no matter what. I was lucky to have a dad like Ray... My heart broke as I suddenly realized that was something Emma could never say. Hearing her cry from the nursery I shook the thoughts away and moved to get her. I would just have to be the best mom I could be and hopefully that could be enough._

I saw it was 11am and it was time for Emma to take her hour nap. "Emma baby its nappy time come on baby girl you know the rules" I said as I picked her up and took her to the bed we shared. Back home Emma and I didn't have much but we had enough. I was a manager at a small office and I didn't make much but it got us by. We had our own 2 bedroom apartment and it was enough so that Emma didn't leave uncomfortably. Looking at the sleepy girl next to me I knew I had been the best mother I could be for my baby. I would never do anything to hurt her and that's why I had to get Christian back into her life. I needed her to have her father. I needed her to see that she had two amazing parents and that once Christian got to know her would love her more than life itself.

~.~.~

Walking into a bar on a Tuesday felt odd but I desperately needed a drink and I knew this was Elliot's favorite spot. I needed to see him and talk this whole thing over with him. If there was one thing that remained the same after Ana left it was my new found relationship with my family. It was one thing I was glad I managed to keep when she left my life. Seeing Elliot walking through the crowd of people to sit in front of me started to make my head dizzy. I knew I had to tell him everything but I didn't know how he would react.

"Hey bro is everything okay? You sounded like shit over the phone." Rolling my eyes I shook my head at Elliot. He always knew how to state the obvious. As I looked up at him I shrugged my shoulders screw it I might as well just come straight out with it. "Elliot Anastasia came by Escala today." Elliot choked on his beer wiping his mouth with a napkin he stared me dead in the face.

"What do you mean? After all these fucking years she just shows up! Listen C I loved Ana everyone did… but what she did just walking out like that... that was total horse shit and you know it." I sighed I knew he was right but I hadn't even told him the worst part yet.

"No E that's not all…She had a little girl with her... E she's my daughter." Saying it for the first time hit me hard. I missed five years of that little girl's life.

"Holy shit... wait a fucking daughter Christian? You have a fucking daughter? And Ana comes to you after the girl is practically what five years old?! What do you know about her? Are you sure she's yours? God C what if Ana has another man in her life and this little girl thinks that is her dad? This is some messed up shit!" My body tensed at the mention of another man and not because he was with Anastasia but because my daughter could be calling someone else daddy for all I knew. The thought made me sick with rage. Anastasia has no right to have some wanna be take my role in Emma's life. I wouldn't fucking allow it. After five years being wasted of our time together I wouldn't lose out on any more time. As for Ana I honestly wanted nothing to do with her at the moment. I felt such an anger towards her I didn't know how to react. Anastasia has always been forgive easily by me but this time was different. I wasn't sure I could forgive her.

"Elliot she's my daughter you didn't see her fuck man it was like looking into a mirror she has my exact eyes. I don't know what to do E help me out here." I begged him I knew he and Kate were happily married with no children not yet at least. Even so I knew he could give me some advice.

"Christian if you're sure this is your daughter then you need to find that little girl and be a part of her life. As for Ana dude I don't know but I do know I am so disappointed in her... we all trusted I don't know if I can forgive her for breaking you the way she did." Sighing I looked at Elliot I knew he was right and I knew what I had to do right now. Saying my thanks I got up from the table hugging Elliot goodbye. Taylor met me by the car and I had him track down Ana's location. Even though seeing her was the last thing on my mind I had to find out how we were going to work things out for Emma's sake. How would we tell her I was her father? Would she care? Would she want me as her daddy? As silly as that sounded I was worried that this little girl wouldn't grow to love me like I knew I already loved her.

It was weird. As soon as I came to grips with the fact that Emma was my daughter. I wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her little rosy cheeks. Already after a few hours since seeing her at my house I knew that my love for her would be like no other.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to wait to put this up but do to a family issue I am stuck in a house alone taking care of my nieces and I figured hey I have a lot of chapters written already so why not? Here is the fourth chapter I hope you guys really enjoy this and tell me what you think!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy ! :) My chapter are never really too long but if you guys would like more let me know maybe I can make something work out.**

Knocking on the door woke me from my nap with Emma looking down I saw she was still sleeping so I went to go answer it. I took a sharp breath when I saw that it was Christian. What was he doing here? I knew I wanted him to reach out but I was scared he would lash out on me again like in his kitchen. I knew Christian would never intentionally hurt me but this time I wasn't so sure if he even loved me at all so maybe he wouldn't control his anger. Stepping aside I let him into the room. Turning towards him I saw him searching the room relaxing when he saw Emma on the bed.

"She's down for her nap Christian. She'll be up in about 30 more minutes." Nodding he turns towards me with no ounce of emotions in his eyes.

"Then I guess we should talk Anastasia. Why would you keep her from me? Did you think I would abuse her the way my mom let her pimps do to me? Did you honestly think I wouldn't love my own child?" Asking him to lower his voice I realized what he said. Oh god Christian thought I left him because of his past? I knew Christian would never abuse a child ever.

"Christian please don't raise your voice Emma needs her nap and of course not. I know you would have taken care of her! I didn't want to ruin your career Christian! I didn't want you to be pressured in to taking care of her if you weren't ready. You told me time and time again you weren't ready for kids I just reacted on the spot without giving myself a chance to really think things through!"

"Fuck Ana... You know you are stupid right?" Shocked at the name he just called me my eyes fill with tears. Christian was not one to degrade people unless he was really angry. But the truth was I am stupid very stupid for what I did. I ruined his memories with his first child. Memories he could never get back. Seeing me start to tear Christian doesn't even move to comfort me and I start to bawl. I knew he was angry but I feared that he may even hate me.

"Ana please stop crying this isn't about you anymore! This isn't about us anymore! Why are you the one crying when YOU broke me? When you took that child away from her father. Fuck Ana." Shaking his head Christian sits down on the sofa. Realizing he was right I immediately stop crying none of this was about me. Right now this was about Emma. Sitting on the floor across from Christian I clear my head so that I can concentrate on what's important.

"Look you're right this is about Emma. I brought her here so that she could have a father. I wanted her to meet you and you to meet her. I need you to be in her life. She needs a dad. I don't know how we should do this but I think a good place to start would be to just hang out with her and get to know her." Christian scoffs no doubt at the "get to know her" comment. No father should have to get to know their child it just isn't right. Looking around I see Christians face register with disgust at the hotel room. It wasn't the Hilton for sure but it was all I could afford with my budget. Instantly he pulls out his phone no doubt telling Taylor to book us a better room. I smiled to myself because I loved that deep down he still had some type of compassion even if it wasn't for me.

Pulling us from our awkward silence was a tiny soft crying. I looked to Christian to see worry flicker across his face. "Don't worry she just woke up she's just a bit cranky." Getting up I walked to the bed to pick up Emma. Rubbing her tired eyes she looks up at me. I smile and sit her down next to me on the floor. Christian just stares at her while Emma looks towards him.

"Hey you're the man who was yelling at my mommy today!" I stifle a laugh as Emma pouts at Christian. God was this little girl like her daddy. She was very independent and smart. Even at 5 years old she had such a good sense of right and wrong. Christians looks at her with amusement in his loving eyes. I knew already that he was falling in love with his daughter.

"Yes I am sorry about that I didn't mean to scare you." Emma still pouting shakes her head and walks up to Christian. Shocked he looks towards me asking me with his eyes what he should do. Shrugging my shoulders I just look at him with a smile.

"You didn't scware me but you can't ywell at my mommy. That's not nice okay?" This time letting myself laugh I pull Emma towards my lap. Christian just stares at her and laughs loudly. My heart skips a beat at this sound. Oh how I have missed that sound all these years.

"Okay I won't yell at your mommy anymore how about I make it up to you with some ice cream?" Emma instantly jumps up clapping her hands and turns towards me waiting for permission. Laughing slightly I stand up.

"Alright baby girl let's get you dressed and we can go get some food first then ice-cream after okay? You know you have to eat before any sweets." When Emma starts to whine I give her a warning look and she instantly listens. She was a sweet girl but still a child and she knew I meant business. I was loving mom but I was strict as well. I wanted her to grow to be the best she could be. After we got dressed we headed out with Christian. Surprisingly Taylor wasn't waiting outside for us which kind of concerned me. Should we really be eating out with Christian without the proper security with us?

Pulling up to the café across the street from the hotel room I take Emma out of the car. Walking to a nearby table Christian turns towards me. "What would you guys like and don't worry I can pay for this." Rolling my eyes knowing better than to argue with him right now I ask him to please get us two grilled cheeses and water.

Once we sat with our food I could already see Emma getting cranky and I prayed she wouldn't throw a tantrum right now. "But I want soda! Momma you never let me have soda I want soda now!" Turning my chair to face Emma I gently grab her chin to make sure she understood I was being serious. "Emma Grace Steele if you start this right now I will take you back to the hotel and you will be on time out do you understand? I am the adult not you and I said no soda now behave I am not playing young lady." Releasing her I am pleased to see her quietly eating her food. Sighing and rubbing my head I turn towards Christian.

~.~.~

Seeing Anastasia reprimand our daughter shocks me. I never pictured Anastasia as the strict type. I always thought that was me in our relationship but it was nice to know Emma has had structure and rules in her life. Emma Grace Steele? Why didn't she use Grey? Emma's name should be Grey the thought pisses me off. My daughter doesn't even share my last name but I see Ana used my mom's name which makes me smile. God my mom I know she would be devastated at what Ana did but she would be even happier to know she has a granddaughter. Grace has been waiting for a grandchild from me for a long time. Breaking my thoughts Emma grabs my hand causing both Ana and I to gasp in shock.

"Hey mister do you have a name? Mommy I don't think he has a name." Giggling Emma turns towards Ana as they both laugh I smile but really feel like crying. I know it sounds pathetic but I love this girl so much already. "No Emma my name is Christian Grey." She gasps and looks at me.

"Gray! Like my eyes! I have gra-hey mommy look he has gray eyes just like mine!" Panicking I looked towards Anastasia who just shakes her head at me. I relax my shoulders and laugh it off. "Yes honey like our eyes."

Tearing up I look down at my lap trying to get myself together. My heart flutters at the thought of my daughter having my eyes. Looking at my baby I knew I needed to find a way to keep this child in my life forever.


	5. Chapter 5: Hanging with Emma!

**Here's another chapter! I was going to wait but you guys asked so I thought why not its already done! As you can tell writing is my passion and I do it often! updates will always be random! some day will be like today with a lot in one shot and someday none at all. I hope you gusy continue to enjoy this story and let me know if you guys want anything particular in the story I am always about incorporating ideas! Any way Read Review and Enjoy!**

**~.~.~**

After I returned to Escala I poured myself some scotch and sat on my couch. Rubbing my tired face I sat there with a headache and heartache. All in one day my life has been completely turned upside down. I knew I still had to call my parents and let them know what was going on but first I wanted to get to know Emma a little more I wanted us to have a bond before they met her. Honestly I felt like a deadbeat dad. I know its Ana's fault that I don't know my own daughter. I just feel like if I would have pushed harder to see Ana I would've been able to take care of Emma and witness more of her baby years.

Taking my mind off the past I thought about tomorrow. I requested that I and Emma spend the day here together without Ana. At first she was having none of it but then I had to remind her that Emma was indeed my child and I should be able to spend time with her alone without a problem. Finally realizing I was right Ana gave in even though I could tell she felt hurt that I wasn't inviting her to spend the day with us. Honestly though I just wanted to focus all my time on Emma and with Anastasia around all I could do was feel anger take over me and I didn't want that to interfere with my daughter and I. Getting ready for bed I set my alarm to 8 o'clock so I had an hour in the morning to get ready before I had to head out to pick up Emma from the Hilton. I had to book them a decent room. There was no way I could let my daughter sleep in a roach infested hotel.

Hearing my alarm buzz in my ear I groaned wanting to sleep just a bit longer. Realizing that I had to pick Emma soon I jumped out of bed. I was actually so excited to spend the day with her. I knew from our afternoon out yesterday that she liked coloring books and princess movies and to play house. Laughing to myself I got dressed and thought about me playing house with a 5 year old. I looked to the clock to see that 45 minutes had already passed and I needed to head out so I wouldn't be late. Driving the 20 minutes to the hotel I felt my nerves pick up. This would be my first time spending a whole day at all with my own kid. I was so scared not knowing at all how to handle a child but still excited because I was on the first steps to forming a relationship with her.

Knocking on Ana's door I smiled as Emma opened it obviously Ana assumed it was me at the door. Frowning I still thought it was kind of dangerous for her to be opening doors by herself. What if it was a stranger?

"Hey sweetheart are you ready for our day out? We are going to my house to have some fun." I smiled as her face lights up.

"Mommy says you're really nice so I trust you I can't wait even though I wish mommy was coming its ok though let go!" Frowning when I heard she wished her mother was coming I debated asking Ana to join us. Still I couldn't bring myself to ask. I know it was stupid but I really wasn't ready to be civil towards Ana even though I knew it would have to happen sooner rather than later.

"Alright Em lets go. Tell Momma goodbye before we leave honey." Watching as she walked back towards me after saying her goodbye I grab her hand as we headed to the car. Making sure her seatbelt is on and secure I take the 20 min ride to Escala. Once we got inside I smiled to Emma.

"So what would you like to do sweetheart do you want me to make you some hot chocolate while you decide?" Nodding excitedly Emma squeals while sitting at the table. I laugh as I go to make some hot chocolate. She reminded me of myself when I was that age. She really did look like my twin it was scary but yet amazingly beautiful. I loved to see the light in her eyes. At least I knew Anastasia was taking amazing care of her because she really was a happy child for the most part. I say for the most part because I could see the little bit of sadness behind those beautiful gray eyes.

"I want to play house Christian. Is that okay? Will you play with me?" Smiling I place her hot chocolate in front of her and nod happy to do anything my baby girl wanted. I was so amazed at how much she was open to being around me. She was such a sweet girl. God I can't wait till she knows I'm her daddy. Will she love me as much as I love her? It was a scary thought.

Sitting on the living room floor Em brings out her dolls. I frown at how worn out they look. I know Ana does the best she can with the job she has but I wanted so much more for Emma. I wondered if she could live here once the truth came out. I would have to talk to Ana. Once we started playing house Em had me laughing the whole time. She really was a character! It was her last statement that brought the sadness out of me.

"I wish I had a daddy." She whispers looking at me with her teary gray eyes. I wanted nothing more than to tell her right then but I knew I still needed to get Ana's view on this.

"Why do you say that Em?"

"Because everyone I know has a daddy and I don't. Mommy says it's complicated… Maybe my daddy just didn't love me so he left. Or maybe I was a bad baby so he didn't want me anymore." She says crying now. My heart broke at those words. Thinking back to my childhood and saying those same exact words myself I couldn't stand it. I had to speak to Ana tonight we had to do this soon. I wanted Emma to know I was her daddy and I loved her very much.

"Emmy I'm sure you were a great baby. Don't worry your daddy loves you."

Giggling Emma looks at me with her big bright eyes. "I like it when you call me Emmy. You are rweally nice can you hold me? I'm rweally tired." Smiling with tears in my eyes I nod my head and hold out my arms. Slowly Emma crawls into my arms hugging my chest. Surprisingly I felt nothing but love it didn't bother at all that she was touching my danger zone. In fact I wanted her to hug and hold me. I wanted her to need me. Most of all I wanted her to know I was her daddy.

~.~.~

Walking with Emma in my arms I awkwardly knocked on the hotel door. Ana opens and her eyes instantly glazed over with tears at the sight of Em sleeping against my chest. I walked in going through the bedroom door to put Emma on the bed. Once I made sure she was tucked in I closed the door behind me to face Ana. Sighing I walked towards the couch and sat down.

"Look Ana we have to tell Emma that I'm her father."

"Christian I don't know. I think it's too soon! You guys just met I don't want to overwhelm her." Looking up at her I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Is she fucking kidding me right now? I honestly didn't know if it was my irritation with her or if I truly felt this type of anger towards her right now.

"Are you serious Anastasia? It's too soon? You do realize its five years too late right? I am not going to fight about this we will tell Emma and that is final. I will pick her up again tomorrow and Thursday we will tell her together." Standing I watched as submission washed over her face. Nodding she walked me to the door saying goodbye as I left. Once I was in the elevator I leaned my head against the metal wall. My head was spinning and I just wanted to go home and sleep for hours. I knew that Emma deserved to know I was her father sooner than Ana wanted. It was already five years of heart ache for that little girl and seeing her so broken today I couldn't stand it. I would never want my daughter to feel sad about something I had the power to make right.

Realizing I forgot to give Ana her new cell phone I had Taylor buy today I grudgingly went back up to her room. Knocking on the door again I waited for an answer. A slightly confused Ana open the door only to be shocked that it was me again.

"Here I forgot to give this to you. It's a brand new black berry."

"Christian I can't-"Cutting her off my patience was wearing thin right now and I just needed to get home so I could think everything through.

"Ana the phone isn't for your well-being but Emma's please stop and just take the phone. I just need to be able to contact you when it comes to our daughter." Watching as she hesitantly took the phone I said my goodbye and made my way back down to my car. Driving to Escala gave me the alone time I really needed. I had so much to think about and no idea what to do about it all. Walking through my apartment doors I had no energy to even sit and figure out my course of action. I headed straight to my bedroom ready to pass out. I had an amazing day with Emma but man did she tire me out.

Waking up the next morning was a hard task but somehow I managed and I was waiting for Emma to get ready while I sat on the couch in the hotel room. Watching as Ana walked out the bedroom I cleared my throat to speak. "Hey uhm why don't you join us today? Last night she really missed you I feel really bad with her being sad and all." I sat there feeling very uncomfortable. I really wasn't ready to be okay with Anastasia yet but for Emma's sake I would do anything to make her life easier. Sensing my awkward state Ana just nodded and went to get her jacket and shoes. I realized last night that I would need to be friendly with Ana in order to co parent for Emma. It was the last thing I was ready to do but I would put my well-being aside for this little girl.

"Christian! Hi Christian I missed you so much! We had so much fun yesterday right? I really enjoyed playing with you!" I laughed as she jumped on my lap. Looking at her golden copper hair and her big round eyes I couldn't help myself and I kissed her forehead. Looking up at me she giggled and held me tighter.

"Hey Emmy! Yes I had a great time with you last night are you ready for some more fun today! I have a surprise for you if you promise to be a good girl."

"I promise I'll be a good girl oh pweaseee I love surprises! Right Momma? Aren't a good girl Momma?" Laugh I gently place Emma on the floor as Ana starts to zipper her jacket.

"That's right baby girl you are the best." Ana says as she pokes Emma's nose making her laugh even harder. God I loved that sound. She had the cutest laugh in the world. Taking out my phone I made sure Taylor was waiting for us outside. I didn't want too many people to see me out alone with Emma I was worried they would start questioning me about her. I just wasn't ready to share her with the world yet.

"Alright let's head out guys! It's time to have a shopping day!" Screaming at the tops of her lungs Emma claps her hands and jumps in my arms. Laughing I carry her downstairs to the car. After making sure she was buckled in I let Ana get in first and then me last. It felt so weird to sit this close to Anastasia after all these years. I wouldn't lie she still was very beautiful. Her body had changed but she was still the Ana I had loved. She was fuller now not fat but her boobs filled out and her hips were curvier. It was a good change it suited her well. I could feel her eyes on me as I looked ahead. I wasn't sure what to say to her right now and I knew that would be the next step to fixing the mess that we were in.

Pulling up to the mall I carried Emma out of the car and let her walk beside me as we entered the mall. Watching her face light up with excitement made me smile. It was the simple things that made kids the happiest and I loved it.

"Okay Emma now anywhere you want to go we can go." Gasping she looked up at me with the biggest eyes I have ever seen. I had to laugh she really was so fucking cute.

"Anywhere... Can we go to build a bear...? I always wanted one but Mommy could never afford it." She looked down as she said this as if she was embarrassed. Rage filled me and I lifted her face up so I could look in to her eyes.

"Don't you ever feel embarrassed around me okay? You can have anything you want today and if that's what you want then let's go!" Smiling I grabbed her hand and we walked to build a bear together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! Here is a little chapter I thought I would give you guys! more to come tonight. I just got off work and am so happy to start posting up some more of my work! I don't have anyone elses eyes checking my work for error so even though I check my writing over multiple times I am not perfect so sorry if there are any mistakes! **

**Read Review and Enjoy! **

After spending the day with Christian and Emma at the mall I felt exhausted. Honestly Emma had enough toys to last her the next 5 years of her life but Christian would not take no for answer. I wasn't sure how I felt about all the things he bought her. I know he is her father but I still don't want Emma to become a spoiled child. It was nice to enjoy the simple things in life and I would have to talk to Christian about that later. Christian had taken Emma to dinner but I opted out on his offer to join them. I knew that they had a lot of catching up to do and honestly it was hard for me to be in the same place as him right now.

I wish Christian could understand how I felt about him and how I felt about the situation. I truly regretted ever hurting him in the first place but I could see now that he wanted nothing to do with me unless it involved Emma. I wasn't sure how to handle the rejection. Instantly I felt stupid. What did I think was going to happen? That I would show up with his five year old daughter and instantly he would welcome me with open arms? Surprising myself I knew that was exactly what I had hoped for. I hoped that he would forgive me and we could have our own little family. Shaking my head at my own thoughts I wondered if I was always this selfish. Of course Christian wouldn't want me back after everything I did to him.

Pouring myself a glass of wine I nestled myself into the couch and watched re runs of sex and the city. It was relaxing to have some time to myself for once. I loved Emma dearly but it was a hand full to be a single mother on such limited income. I knew tomorrow would be a scary day seeing as though that's when Christian wanted to tell Emma he was her father. I felt that it was too soon at first but he was right why should he or she have to wait any longer? I was so happy for them and I couldn't wait to see what Emma would do. I mean she is a young girl but I know she can be very mature for her age. I hoped that she would take the news gracefully but deep down I knew better. I knew she would be angry and hurt. I knew she would probably throw a tantrum but not because of Christian. No she would react that way because of me. I was about to break my little girls heart whilst giving her the one thing she wants the most. I know she will be confused as to why her daddy was alive and I never introduced them sooner. She was only 5 years old but she was intelligent like Christian.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket I saw that it was a text from Kate! Wait Kate? I wondered if Christian gave her my number.

_"__Hey Ana I heard you were back in town… Missed you very much. Maybe we could meet up for drink in half an hour? Xo"_

Smiling I sent her a text back growing more excited to see her by the second. Jumping up from the couch I went to shower before meeting up with her. Suddenly I felt very self-conscience I knew it was stupid and Kate wouldn't care what I looked like but ever since leaving Christian my wardrobe became an ad from a Kmart commercial. It was sad really I went from wearing top designers to having nothing. I never was a material girl but I won't lie and saying I didn't miss having nice things. Slipping on jeans and a blouse I left to the bar up the block.

Arriving ten minutes later I instantly spotted Kate. She looked beautiful as ever in a lovely black cocktail dress. Suddenly feeling even worse about myself I made my way towards her really wishing I was back at the hotel.

"Ana!" Kate happily yelled pulling me into a hug.

"Hey kate you look beautiful."

"Ana ... please tell me why you left... I missed you so much." Seeing her start to tear in front of me made me realize I didn't only hurt Christian but also my best friend... and probably his family as well. Feeling dreadful I sat down and thought about what I should tell her. Letting my shoulders drop I covered my face with my hands.

"I got pregnant kate… I got pregnant and I left so Christian could have a happy life." Lifting my head I saw panic in her eyes quickly changing to confusion.

"Did... did you keep the baby? Oh god that would make them what? 5 years old. "Gasping in horror Kate covered her mouth trying to hold back her sobs.

"Kate yes I kept the child but I did it for-"Cutting me off Kate stands up from her chair looking livid.

"You did it for what? Christian! Get over your self Anastasia! This was you being too damn selfish to care about anyone else's feelings but your own God I can't believe you would do something so cold hearted that's so unlike you! … Poor Christian. dammit Ana" Looking up at my former best friend I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I had to get out of here. Everything was different now I had no one left here that cared about me. I needed to get Emma and leave I couldn't take the guilt that this trip was pouring into me. Pushing myself away from the table I ran straight for the door ignoring Kate calling my name.

I ran to the hotel as fast as I could. I wanted to forget everything that happened here. Slamming the door to my room I quickly started to pack our things Christian would be here any moment and I needed to be ready to take Emma and leave. We would figure a way for him to visit her in New York which is where we moved after leaving Ray's house. I got all of our things packed even her toys were packed and ready to go. All I had to worry about now was dealing with Christian. I wasn't sure if he would be angry or not but I knew better than to expect no reaction from Christian Grey.

~.~.~

Seeing Ana leave us gave me an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I knew she felt left out today but I really did try my hardest to be civil in everything we did. I even had all three of us make a bear at build a bear because Emma insisted on having a "family of bears". I had to laugh. The kid was really adorable. Looking at her now though she was far from cute. We had stopped at a café on the way to the hotel so she could get something to eat. Food is still a big issue for me and I would be damned if she started skipping me meals fun day or not.

"I don't want to eat. I DON'T WANNA I DON'T-"Quickly picking her up of the floor I covered her mouth with my hand. I mean what else could I do? She didn't know I was her father yet so it's not like I could really discipline her in anyway. I could tell though that she definitely had a tantrum problem and I wasn't really sure how to deal with it just yet.

"Emma Grace stop yelling we went out all day just for you and now you're being very rude. I don't want to have to tell your mommy that you misbehaved." Giving her a stern look that would scare the pants of anyone Emma gave me a wide eye stare. Quietly nodding her head I finally set her down in her seat and watched as she ate her food. Silently thanking the Lord she actually listened to me without putting up a fight. Feeling my phone vibrate I looked down to see it was from Anastasia. Knitting my eyebrows together in confusion I open the message.

_"__You need to bring Emma back here now. An emergency came up we have to head back to New York I'm sorry- Ana" _

Feeling rage boil up inside me I had to restrain myself from slamming my phone on the floor. Running my fingers through my hair I had to wonder what was wrong with her? Why did she want to keep my daughter from me so badly? She knew we were supposed to tell Emma I was her dad tomorrow together and yet she pulls this shit now? I knew there was no emergency back home that she had to get too. I also knew there was no way in hell she was taking Emma away from me.

Even if I had to fight her for shared custody.

~.~.~

**P.S. **

**Much more too come and also this is where Christian and Ana finally start communicating with each other in the next chapter to come! Again thanks for the support cant wait to see what you guys are thinking !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Ladies and Gents! here is another chapter for you guys! U gave home from work wanting to get give guys chapter before I went to class (still in college) and then came home and figured why not give a little more? I hope you enjoy ! Read and Review I LOVE seeing your thoughts.**

**~.~.~**

Banging. That's all I heard when I woke up from my nap on the couch. I looked around confused realizing I must have knocked out after I texted Christian. I knew there was no emergency back home but I hoped he wouldn't put up a fight and just let me and Emma go. Rushing to get the door I was pushed inside by a very intimidating and angry Christian.

"So you honestly think you can FUCK ME OVER? Do you really think with the kind of power I have you can just walk away with my daughter?" Giving me an eerie feeling I looked this stranger in the eyes. I didn't know who this man was but he wasn't the Christian Grey I knew and loved. Looking around I automatically felt sick to my stomach. Emma was nowhere in sight.

"Where is my daughter...? WHERE IS SHE?" Screaming as I beat at Christian's forearms with my tiny fists. I sobbed as I fell to my knees. I knew exactly what was going on. Christian wasn't going to let Emma out of his sight that easily and I knew I would have to fight to get her back in my arms.

"She's with Taylor at Escala. I'm calling my father. I want joint custody fuck that shit about you leaving. She's my daughter as well and she needs a father." Christian said coldly looking into my eyes. Suddenly realizing where he was going with this I covered my face with my hands. How could he try and get joint custody? That would mean Emma being away from me every other week! I expected Christian to be a part of her life but I expected her to stay living with me. I don't know if I could survive without her by my side at all times. As sad as that was that little girl was my world. Taking a deep breath I knew I had to find a way to settle this animosity with Christian. I needed us to get along for Emma's sake and for my sake. I needed Emma to stay with me.

"Christian please don't do that we can find a way… Please I won't leave today but I am leaving in two days... I have no choice on the matter." Begging him I grabbed his hands hoping he would find some compassion for me. I knew he couldn't stand me but I needed him to understand where I was coming from. Pulling his hands away from me Christian walked to the couch and sat down holding his head. I knew he felt helpless in this situation and I felt horrible for doing this to him. Walking towards him I sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Ana if you try and keep me from her I will fight you for custody I swear to God I will come after you." Hear the conviction in his voice I had no doubt that he was being serious. I knew Christian would fight me for custody if I ever kept him from our daughter.

"Let's try and talk Christian please… I want this to work for Emma… I still love you Christian...I really do I never stopped loving you..." Seeing sadness pass his eyes I watched as he start to pull his hair. Silently I pulled his hand away from his head. Looking up at me I could see the broken man as he let his guard down.

"Oh Anastasia ... Ana I never stopped loving you either... Fuck every time I see you I just want to kiss and show you that you'll always be mine." Smiling at him I gently caress his face. Maybe we could be a happy family after all. We would have to start slow and take this one step at a time for Emma's sake. My smile slightly slipping as Christian turns away from my touch. I wonder if his fear of touching now applies to me as well.

"Ana ... I love you I do but I'm not ready to think about us being together. Let's just try the whole co-parenting thing for Emma's sake before we jump into this again..." Realizing he was right I just nodded my head. I really didn't have much of a choice when it came to this. I knew I would have to fight for Christian as well. I knew he wouldn't trust me until I proved to him I could be trusted.

"Okay Christian…How about we just tell Emma the news tonight? I would like your family to meet her tomorrow before we leave on Friday." Looking in his eyes I could see he was shocked by willingness to make this work. I could do this. Walk before we run Ana.

"I would love that... let's go now! I have been waiting for this these last couple days you have no idea how hard it's been to keep this secret." If only he knew that I understood fully well how hard it was. I had been keeping this secret for five years and now it was about to come out and I was too nervous to even think clearly. Grabbing my jacket I followed Christian out to his car. Looking out the window I watched the different shades of green as we drove by each tree. It was beautiful. Looking to my left I saw the most beautiful man I had ever known and I couldn't help the longing I felt for him to be mine again.

Pulling up to Escala together brought back a flood of memories I once tried hard to forget. Right now I wanted nothing more than to make those memories all over again. Hearing a sound to my left I noticed a guy snap a picture of me and Christian walking inside. I knew by this time tomorrow we would be all over the tabloids. Standing in the elevator I could feel the electricity between Christian and me. I knew he felt it too as he tried his hardest to keep his distance from me. Getting eager to leave this confined space and see my baby girl; I nearly jumped out the elevator doors as they opened.

~.~.~

Nervously fiddling with my keys I finally got my front door open. I waited by the now closed door as Ana called for Emma to join us in the kitchen. Not sure what to do with myself I sat quietly at the kitchen table as Emma bounced into the room lighting up as she saw her mother. I smiled because I loved that she had a mother who cared about her deeply. It was all I had ever told myself I wanted whenever I thought about children. I just wanted them to have parents who loved them especially a mother.

"Hey baby come sit at the table with me and Christian we have some big news for you!" I watched as an anxious Ana sat down with Emma on her lap. I could tell this was making her nervous. I knew she was thinking the same thing as me. How would Emma react? Taking a deep breath I waited for Ana to continue.

"Well you know how you always ask me what happened to your father." Nodding sadly Emma looks at her mother clearly wanting to cry.

"Momma I don't want to talk about my daddy because it makes me sad" Looking down at my hands I figured now was the perfect time to speak up.

"Emmy the reason why we're talking about this is because... I am your daddy honey. "Quickly looking at me Emma jumps off her mother's lap and stand between my legs.

"You're my daddy Christian? Are you for rweal?"

Seeing her look so hopeful broke my heart. I knew what it was like to hope that one day you would get to meet the parent you never had but always missed and longed for. "Yes baby I am your father I am sorry we didn't meet sooner but I'm glad you're here now!" I tried to make the mood as light as possible because I knew this would affect Emma in a hard way.

"Omg Mommy! I have a daddy! This is so great mommy!" Quickly stopping her excitement Emma turns towards Ana and tilts her head. "Mommy did you know where daddy was hiding this whole time?" Gasping in shock Ana turns to me for help but I just shook my head not sure what to do. I mean I wanted to help but what could I say that wouldn't be lying to our daughter? I think she was lied to enough already.

"Uhm yes baby I did... I'm sorry honey I should've told you sooner "Running away from the both of us sobbing her little heart out Emma ran down the corridor. Instinctively jumping Ana and I followed her to the end of the hallway where she was sitting on the floor curled into a ball.

"Mommy how co-could you l-lie to me? I thought you said daddy was in hiding and you couldn't find him. I H-HATE YOU!" Screaming and crying all at once Emma stomps her little feet. Seeing Ana's crushed features broke my heart no matter what this woman did to me or how bad she hurt me I couldn't stand to see her broken. Kneeling down next to my daughter I pulled her to stand facing me.

"Emma Grace Steele you have an amazing mommy and she's very sorry for what she did we are all sorry that you didn't get to have me in your life sooner but you apologize right now to mommy and know you are blessed to have her. I love you baby girl but your mommy loves you too now please don't say hurtful things like that again okay?" I calmly whispered to my daughter. Even though I was her father I wanted to ease my way into this role. I knew I could be intimidating and I didn't want to scare my daughter away from me. Nodding her beautiful little copper curls she wiped her tears and walked to Ana.

"I-I'm sorry mommy I was wrong to yell at you and say mean things. That's not nice. "Smiling and looking towards me Ana shows her appreciation and hugs Emma. Standing I look fondly at the two women I have ever loved in my life besides Grace and Mia. I knew I needed Ana in my life but I knew we needed to work through our problems first.

"Excuse me ladies while I make a call" Ana looked towards me with a worried expression knowing I was calling my parents. I know my mother would love Emma and be ecstatic to see a little mini me running around but it was the Ana part I was nervous about. My mother loved Ana but she loved her children more. She became a momma bear when someone would hurt us and Anastasia had broken me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys here is chapter 8! I am so excited that you are enjoying this story. I have brought the family together again but how will Christian handle the distance once they leave back to New York? I guess we will see lol... As for some of the questions reviewers had about why Ana left they will be answered here and also guys I hope you Read Review and Enjoy! :)**

~.~.~

Pulling up to Christian's parents' house I began to feel the bile rising in my throat. I knew that I felt better now that everything was out but I was afraid of how they would react. Before I left I had the most amazing bond with Christian's family and I really didn't want to lose them forever. Taking a deep breath I watched as Christian rang the doorbell.

"Ana relax it'll be okay I spoke to my family they really are happy about Emma." Forcing myself to smile for him I just nod my head to drop the subject. The sound of the door opening snaps my head back towards the entrance. Feeling the sweat trickle down my neck I stare straight into the eyes of Christians mother Grace. I know how protective Grace is of her boys and I don't doubt that she's probably hated me this whole time.

"Anastasia it's so nice to see you again. Carrick! It's Christian honey." Bringing her attention back to me I didn't know what to do or say. I could tell she was being civil for the sake of her son not me. Carrick rounded the corner looking the same as he did five years ago. It was nice to see that while a lot has changed something's seemed to just remain the same.

"Christian how are you son? Anastasia I hear we have a beautiful granddaughter now where is she?" Carrick states as he looks around us. I have to smile at his eagerness. I knew they would just fall in love with Emma once they met her. Clearly noting that I wasn't able to speak due to my nerves Christian clears his throat to save me from the situation.

"Mom Dad we thought it would be best if we could go inside and talk first before we have Taylor bring Emma inside." Looking towards each other Carrick and Grace move aside to let us in. Christian leads me to the sitting area and sits next to me for once grabbing my hand to show his support. I can't help the way my pulse picks up at his touch. Judging by the way he looks at me I know he noticed it too. Blushing with embarrassment I look across to see Grace and Carrick waiting for us to speak.

Finally plucking up the courage I speak with a shaky voice. "I wanted to say that I am deeply sorry for the way I walked out on not only Christian but you guys too. It was never my intention to hurt anyone."

"Anastasia darling... you hurt Christian the most Carrick and I just want to know why you left once you found out you were pregnant. Christian may have his issues but he would be a great father this I am sure of." Grace looks at me with sadness in her eyes and I feel like shit all over again.

"Grace I left because Christian told me countless times that he didn't want children. I didn't know if he was serious or not so I left. I knew Christian had abandonment issues and I was scared he would feel like the baby was taking me away from him and he would want me to get rid of it." Next to me I felt Christian pull his hand away and tense up. I knew he was remembering all the times he told me he refused to have kids not until he was sure he was ready.

"Mom Anastasia is right I did say those things to her but I would have never made you kill our child Ana I am sorry you felt that way. In the end we were both at fault here for not having better communication. I still have some trust issues but I am willing to forgive you and work on this for Emma." Smiling I stand up and hug Christian. I am so happy when I see that he still doesn't flinch from my touch.

"Well then its settled I think I speak for both Grace and I when I say we are ecstatic to meet little Emma. We know you guys will work this out on your own and even though we were hurt we forgive you Ana." Smiling Carrick looks to grace who is smiling as well. Feeling relieved my eyes start it swell up with tears. I never thought they would forgive me so easily but I am happy that they did.

"I think I'll just go get Emma myself if you don't mind." Standing I head out to the car to get my baby girl. I knew Emma was so excited to have more "Nana's and Papas" as she couldn't stop saying it on the ride over here. Smiling as I opened the back door Emma looks to me nervously. "You ready Emma? Your Nana and Papa want to see you now."

Nodding her head she wraps her arms around my neck as I carry her inside. Leaning her head on my shoulder she whispers in my ear. "Momma what if they don't like me?"

Smiling I whisper back. "They'll love you baby"

Once I make it to the seating area I kneel as I put Emma down to face me. Looking in her eyes I can see that she is truly worried about meeting her new grandparents. Before I get a chance to react she starts to cry. "I want daddy! W-wheres daddy?"

Quickly standing from the couch Christian comes to Emma's side and scoops her up in his arms. "Hey there there Emmy. I'm right here. ready to meet daddy's parents? I promise they are really nice and so happy to meet you." I look toward Carrick and Grace to see them swelling with emotion. I knew the exact feeling. To watch Christian be so loving and affectionate towards his daughter was a site that just made you want to hug him and never let go.

Walking her over to his parents Christian sets Emma on the floor who immediately looks up to Grace. Grace inhales a sharp breath no doubt at the sight of Emma's eyes.

"Oh my you have the same eyes as your daddy and hair... C-Carrick look they're just like Christian... O-oh Ana she's beautiful thank you so much for this." Grace starts to sob as Carrick tries to hide his silent tears. Emma walks slowly to grace and hugs her resulting in a smile from her daddy.

"Nana don't cry you're really pretty." Everyone in the room chuckles at her innocence. Picking her up in her arms Grace sits with Emma on her lap. Introducing her to Carrick who Emma calls her Papa. I could see Carrick melting away at her name for him. Standing quietly Christian takes my hand and leads me towards the front door. Confused as to why we were leaving I try to stop him from walking

"Ana don't worry I told them they would get to spend the day with her… I want to take you out... a fresh start what do you say?''

Feeling happier than I have since arriving here I eagerly nod my head yes. I wasn't sure how this date would go or if it even was a date. I was just happy to have my family back and for Emma to finally have her daddy in her life.

~.~.~

Sitting at some Italian restaurant whose name I couldn't even pronounce I smiled just happy to be here with Christian. As he ordered our meal I sat quietly waiting for him to speak.

"Do you have to go back to New York tomorrow? Its Friday then the weekend is here." Looking up I feel bad saying no to his offer to stay here but unfortunately I work Saturdays with my job as well and I already missed three days of work.

"Christian I also work Saturdays and I can't really miss any more days of work I have to make money" Scowling at me I already knew what he was thinking. I could allow him to take of Emma but I liked making my own money.

"Ana you know you don't need that shit job I can take care of both you and Emma really you know this."

Sighing I take a sip of my wine. "Christian please I love our life in New York. Maybe you can come back with us and stay for the weekend?"

"I can't Ana I have a business meeting but how about next weekend? I'll fly over there and stay Friday through Sunday if that's okay with you. I will really miss Emma." Something told me he also wanted to add my name in there but decided not to. Nodding in understanding I of course told him he could stay with us any time. I wanted him to become a stable part of our daughters' life but I knew she also loved living in New York so I couldn't bear to move her not yet anyway.

Thinking about how much distance will be between them makes me sad. Things were just now starting to feel normal again and I wasn't really ready to let it go yet. What I really wanted was for things to go back to the way they were. For me to be with Christian and to feel the love he has for me radiate off of him as soon as he enters a room. For him to want and yearn for me the way he used to. Letting my mind slip away I subconsciously bite my lip as I think about all the times Christian has made love to me. That's what I really wanted the most. I wanted Christian to dominate me to show me I was his again. I wanted his mark on me and I wanted to feel him take control of my body in the way only he knew how to do.

"You know I feel about you biting your lip Anastasia…if you keep it up I don't know how long this just friend's thing will last" Christian says pulling me out of my thoughts with a clouded look in his eyes. Feeling my heart pace quicken I wanted to shout at him tell him that I didn't want to be friends. I wanted to be lovers again but instead I just blush and look down.

"Tell me Anastasia have you had another man since you've been gone? Was someone else pleasuring your delectable body besides me hm?" Gasping I look into his eyes to see his temper rising at the thought of me with someone else. Smiling to myself I feel almost giddy knowing that he still thinks of me as his.

"No sir I haven't you know you're the only one for me." Purposely batting my eyes and using the word sir I answer Christian in a seductive voice. His eyes open in shock at my boldness. Quietly he shakes his head to regain control and looks back at me. Seeing the lust gone from his eyes I know this conversation is over and not to bring it up again. I look down at my lap feeling upset. I was hoping to continue our flirting for the rest of the night. I knew better than to argue with him and just let it drop as we ate in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's another Chapter I hope you read Review and Enjoy! Also I am going to put up a mini chapter for a new story I have in mind if you want you can take a look and tell me what you think!**

~.~.~

Feeling somewhat rejected on the plane ride home I start to think about my time with Christian. I just can't help but feel like the reason he doesn't want me is because of my body. I know that having a child has changed me drastically and he probably finds me revolting. I mean a guy like him can have any model in the world and even though he wanted me before I definitely didn't look the same as I do now. Sighing to myself I gently wake Emma because I knew we would be landing soon. Rubbing her eyes like she always does Emma turns to look at me.

"Mommy will daddy ever see me again?"

"Of course Emma he will be here next weekend just for you." Smiling she sits back and waits for landing. I wanted Christian to be here with us the right away. I never wanted my child to have a "weekend" dad. I knew how much it sucked to live with one parent and not the other. I just wish he would take me back but I knew that wasn't going to happen not unless I lost the stretch marks and baby pouch that I obtained from having Emma. I wasn't fat but I did have a "mommy" pouch that no doubt would repulse Mr. Grey. Part of me believed that he wouldn't care what I looked like but the irrationally side of me believed he deserved someone more perfect.

Once we were finally home and settled in I made Emma shower and hit the sheets. I knew she was exhausted from the flight and she had to be up early Saturday morning. Since I worked on Saturdays I had to leave her with my Neighbor next door. Every Saturday morning at 7 I would have to wake poor Emma up just to take her next door. I felt bad interrupting her sleep like that but what could I do really. Getting myself ready for bed I decided to take one last look at my phone now that it was on. Surprisingly enough I had one text and missed call from Christian

*Ana please let me know when you arrive in New York – C*

Smiling to myself I start to send him a reply back but then think twice. What if he would never want me again? Should I ask him? I knew he would be busy this weekend but maybe we could talk things out via text.

*Christian we are home and safe thank you so much for upgrading our seat to first class Emma loved it. *

Putting my phone down on the bedside table I showered and hopped in to bed. I was exhausted and it was already 10:30 at night. I needed to sleep if I wanted to make it to work on time. Drifting off I hoped I would dream of Christian and his boat house.

~.~.~

"Taylor! Make sure you send Sawyer to New York for Miss Steele and Emma. I need them to have security at all times got it? No fucking around here Taylor I needed him on that plane 5 minutes ago." I snapped at Taylor even though it wasn't his fault I was having a bad day. I missed Emma and honestly Ana too. I just wanted to be with them and enjoy my time trying to be a dad. Already my flight was pushed up an hour early and I had to be in Miami if I wanted to close this deal.

"Yes boss I already sent him to New York sir." Nodding I went to the back of my plane hoping to get in and out of Miami by tomorrow morning. I needed to text Ana and apologize for what happened at dinner but I had no time and it would have to wait.

Before I knew it we were arriving and I was already being rushed of the plane to make it to this meeting. I would have to talk to Ros about this I mean what kind of unprofessional shit was this? I've never been rushed in my life and it was only pissing me off further. Once we arrived at the hotel I was sent straight to the conference room. Imagine my surprise when I see that no one is there waiting for me. Turning to Taylor I try my hardest to keep my temper in check.

"Call Ros tell her I want to take this assholes company down by next week." Sitting back in my chair I wait for the meeting to start think of nothing but Ana and Emma.

~.~.~

I woke this morning and still hadn't heard back from Christian I figured he was on the way to Miami already but by the time 5 pm hit and I still hadn't heard from him I started to worry until I saw that he sent sawyer to watch over me and Emma. Typical Christian move. Looking at the clock it was already 8 o'clock and I had sent him 5 other messages since 5 pm and still haven't heard back from him. I knew Emma wanted to speak to him before bed so I figured I should try calling him. Hearing Emma running from the bathroom towards me I was praying that Christian would answer his phone the last thing I wanted to do was disappoint Emma.

*Hello you have reached Christian-* Snapping the phone shut I pick up Emma to take her to bed. I can't believe Christian couldn't even make time to answer his phone knowing full well Emma would want to speak to him before bed.

"Mommy I don't want to go to bed without speaking to daddy first."

"Emma daddy has a very important job and sometimes he works very late I'm sorry but tonight we can't speak to him okay? We will call him first thing in the morning I promise sweetie." Pouting but pushing the subject no further Emma goes to sleep. I was glad she didn't push the subject any further because honestly I didn't even know where Christian was at the moment. I knew the meeting would be long over by now but yet he still couldn't shoot me a text. What if he was with someone else? Maybe another woman? Shaking my head I tried to stop the jealousy that was taking over my emotions. For all I know Christian has a new submissive in his life... or even worse maybe a new girlfriend? Who knows after being with me maybe he realized he could do the hearts and flowers thing. Feeling myself getting angrier by the second I couldn't resist the urge to send him one last message.

*Hey your daughter wanted to say goodnight but I guess you're too busy. I mean really Christian what do you have a new submissive in your life that you can't even text me back?*

After re reading my text a second I knew I would probably end up regretting it in the morning but right now I was too upset to even care.

~.~.~

Finally making it in sitting on couch in the hotel I pour myself a drink. The meeting didn't go as planned and I was feeling stressed beyond belief. Searching for my phone in my pocket I see that I have 4 missed texts and 1 missed call from Ana. Smiling to myself I open them.

* Christian we are home and safe thank you so much for upgrading our seat to first class Emma loved it. *

*Hi are you okay you never responded to me?*

*Christian did you send Sawyer over here really?*

*Hey your daughter wanted to say goodnight but I guess you're too busy. I mean really Christian what do you have a new submissive in your life that you can't even text me back?*

Re reading the last text I felt my anger take over me again. A new submissive? Is this what she thinks I do on my personal time? It was times like these I wished Anastasia was my submissive to put my twitchy palm at ease. Shaking my head from those thoughts I call up Taylor.

"Taylor get us on the next flight to New York. I don't care if the pilot is sleeping find someone else to take us do whatever you have to do. I need to pay Miss Steele a visit."

Snapping my phone shut I got off the couch and got my stuff ready to leave. It seems as though me and Anastasia needed to have a long talk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 ! I hope you guys enjoy it. Now I am bringing the family together so we will see how they adjust to everything especially Emma and Christian! Read Review and Enjoy! and also don't forget to check out my mother story its pretty intense but different! thanks guys!**

**~.~.~**

I awoke in the middle of my dream feeling like I was being watched. I sat up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp. Instantly I realize I was being watched by a pair of intense gray eyes.

"Christian? When did you get here? "I didn't even bother to ask how he got into my apartment because I knew Christian had his ways.

"A new submissive Miss Steele?" Feeling my heart race pick up I knew why he was here. I could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"Christian I was just so worked up and Em-" stopping me mid sentence Christian puts his hand up. Shaking his head he begins to pace the room.

"Do you think that if I had free time I would just ignore my daughter to fuck some new sub Anastasia? What kind of bullshit is that? I never want to hear or see you talk about me pushing my daughter aside? Got. It." He says the last part through gritted teeth. I swallow hard seeing how angry he was.

Instantly I knew he was thinking about his birth mother and how she had pushed him aside for her pimp and drugs. Standing up I walk towards him and watch as his body tenses. Lightly I grab his face and look into his eyes. I just want to kiss him show him that I still want him more than anyone. So I do. I crash my lips against his and lightly flick my tongue against his lips gaining me entrance to the warmth of his mouth. Feeling his velvet tongue battle with mine I can't help the moan that escapes me.

"Christian I need you." Pulling back he looks at my face and I hear an animalistic growl escape his lips. He roughly cups my ass as he plops me onto the bed below us. I watch as he undresses. Oh how I've missed this. His beautiful toned body. His hard abs press against my body and I feel the heat radiating off of him. I grind my pelvic against the hard bulge I feel poking my panties. I moan feeling my self-getting wet just by his touch.

"Anastasia if I do this now... I can't promise it won't hurt." My insides turn with anticipation at his words. The truth is I didn't want him to be gentle. I wanted him to own me claim my body back.

"Fuck me Christian. Make me yours again." Moaning deeply he rips my panties off and roughly remove my night shirt. Trailing soft kisses down my neck he begins to massage my breast slowly taking my nipple in to his mouth. I moan as I feel his hot tongue flick against my hard nipple. Sucking hard my body arches from the pleasurable pain.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" And before I can finish nodding my head yes I feel him rip right through me. Trying to keep my screams muffled I tightly grab the sheets under me. Christian slowly backs out of my velvet folds only to slam back into me. I can feel how deep he is. My eyes roll to the back of my head as I'm enveloped by this pleasure.

"Christian...oh god I've missed this..." Keeping up his hard and relentless pace Christians pins my hands above my head holding my wrists. It hurts but I say nothing as the pleasure outweighs the pain.

"Fuck Ana I'm about to come." I look into his eyes feeling him grow inside me as his pace quickens up. I release as I see him begin to unravel above me.

As Christian pulls out of me I feel empty his fullness that was once there gone. I don't like it. I prefer to feel him in me knowing that we are connected by our bodies. Turning on our sides we face each other at the same time smiling slightly he caresses my thigh. I shiver at his touch feeling aroused all over again. Moving towards him I place my arms around his waist and intertwine my legs as I lay my head on his chest. I feel him breathe deeply as he gently rubs circles on to my back.

"Ana ... Did I hurt you?" Feeling my wrists behind his back I know I have bruising but not wanting to ruin the moment I look down and avoid his question. Before he can protest I get up and look at the clock it's 8 am and I have to get Emma up for breakfast.

"Christian Emma is a heavy sleeper and I need to wake her now. Get dressed before I do we will talk about this later." Rolling out of bed I get cleaned up and dressed before heading to Emma's room.

"Emma darling wake up I have a surprise for you." Smiling as I gently shake Emma awake. I knew she was going to be so excited to see Christian especially since she knew he wasn't going to be around till next week. Sitting up she crankily looks at me.

"Whaaat mommy? I'm still tired" She sleepily murmurs to me with drool on the side of her mouth. I giggle before tickling Emma on her sides. Instantly her body begins to thrash around the bed as she laughs begging for me to stop.

"Missy if you don't wake up then you're going to miss daddy." I release her allowing her to react to my news. She shoots up and puts her slippers on running out of the room before I can say another word.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She screams as she runs into Christian's body. Making an oomph sound Christian gives a throaty laugh as he scoops Emma up. I smile as Emma reaches up and caresses his face. Slowly his eyes soften at her gesture. My eyes begin to sting at the sight before me. God these two were going to make me a very happy woman for the rest of my life.

"Hello beautiful." Christian smiles.

"Daddy what are you doing here! Mommy said I wouldn't see you till next week." Smiling Christian lifts her in the air and spins her around.

"I just missed you so much I couldn't stay away" Laughing Emma holds him close to her.

~.~.~

Once Emma and I showered and got dressed Christian informed us that we would be going out for Breakfast. Eagerly agreeing Emma grabbed Christians hand as we walked downstairs to meet Taylor and of course Sawyer. We sat in the black SUV as Taylor patiently moved through New York traffic. Once we reached the diner we sat in the farthest corner towards the back hoping to be hidden from prying eyes.

"Christian where was Mia when we saw your parents?" Frowning he looked toward me then Emma and shook his head. I knew that she would be excited to see Emma but she was probably upset about me. Mia and I were super close and I knew I probably hurt her feelings. I decided I would definitely get her number from Christian and send her an apology. Accepting the fact that he wasn't going to answer I turned to our waiter ready to order.

"I will have a kid's order of pancakes and bacon and a short stack with bacon." Waiting for Christian to make his order I looked towards Emma to see her dazedly staring towards her father. Smiling I tapped her nose playfully to get her attention.

"Hey baby girl you okay?"

"I'm just so happy mommy. Daddy is here! I wish he lived with us though" She looked down to her lap with her shoulders sagging. My inside turned and I felt horrible that she was having such a hard time dealing with us living separately. I wanted her happy but I also wanted to keep my independence as I knew how suffocating Christian could be. Looking towards him I saw his face looking towards Emma with a heavy frown.

"Hey… I wish we lived together too Emmy but I will still come every chance I can to visit you." Christian look toward me as he spoke. "Who knows maybe mommy will think about us all living together."

Fuming I sat and stared at him wide eyed. Did he really just say that to our daughter? I didn't want to hurt her or confuse her when I didn't even know what was going on with me and her father. Deciding to keep my mouth shut I was grateful that the food arrived. Sitting silently I mindlessly blocked out their conversation. How could he say something so reckless? Did he really want us living together again? Did he want us to get back together after what happened this morning? Excitement boiled up inside of me. Emma could finally have a full functioning family and not have to worry when her daddy would be leaving again. Maybe pulling Emma out of school to live in Seattle wouldn't be so bad but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. I wasn't sure if I was ready to be suffocated by Christian's hectic life. But then I again I wanted nothing more than to be with him again. To be loved by him again.

~.~.~

**I hope you guys enjoyed ! let me know what you think in your reviews! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you guys go ! Let me know what you think!. This is where Christian starts to understand the hardships of being a dad! I hope you enjoy... plead Read and Review**

**~.~.~**

"Daddy what do you do as a job? " Emma asks as she looks at me with her beautiful round eyes.

"I own a bunch of businesses baby girl why?" Not wanting to get technical with a five year old. I look at her as she continues to talk to me.

"Because you have so much money daddy so why doesn't mommy have money like you? I thought parents share money? That's what my friends tell me in school" Swallowing the lump in my throat I look towards Anastasia who has a hand covering her mouth in shock. Her eyes tear up as she continues to wash the dishes.

"Uhm… well mommy doesn't want any of my money so mommy makes her own money... I think she does a good job baby girl don't you?" I ask while smiling at my daughter. I knew she would have a lot of questions about my absence I just had to figure out a way to answer them without making Ana seem like the bad guy.

"Oh... yes she does an awesome job!" Emma giggles as she crawls on my lap and lays on my chest. I play with her hair as I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I see that it's Mia and inwardly groan but answer anyway.

"Christian! Where are you? Where is Ana? Are you back together? Where's your daughter? I want to meet her!" Laughing I gently sit up so I don't disturb Emma who is watching Disney channel.

"Who Mia slow down! I'm with Ana in New York at her place and I'm working on it and Emma is right here with me. We can't wait for you to meet her you will love her."

"Oh of course I will Christian I am so happy for you. I hope you guys get back together. You know I was always routing for you guys. I know it's been hard on Ana so I won't mention how much she hurt all of us but if she does it again I will claw her eyes out! "Trying to stifle my laugh I shift Emma off my lap while I stand to pace the room. I know Mia is serious when she says this but I find it so adorable how much she wants to protect me.

"Okay Mia well I have to go I will let you know when you guys can meet" Hanging up I walk towards Ana and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Christian let go we don't want to give Emma the wrong Idea"

"I'm not ... I'm giving her the right idea Ana… We both still love each other... let's try and make this work. I mean we've already made love it's a little late for the just friends thing." I whisper into her ear. Slowly turning around she looks into my eyes and sighs deeply.

"I want to Christian but we live so far away and Emma goes to school here and my job is here."

"Ana I think you should move back to Escala with me. I need to see my daughter just as much as you… I missed all her firsts and I don't want to miss another minute... and don't worry about a job... you kind find one there if you really want one... please" I beg her hoping she will give it a go. I really wanted Ana and Emma to live with me. I wanted to feel like a family… I wanted Emma to have a whole family. Something every kid should have.

"Christian… why don't we speak to Emma about this now? She is only a kid but it's her life too okay?" Smiling with excitement Ana and I walk towards Emma and sit down next to her.

Ana POV

"Emma we have to talk so I'm shutting the TV off now" I say as I look for the remote.

"Okay mommy what's up?" I smile as she says this. I swear sometimes she sounds like a teenager and not a five year old.

"Okay so me and daddy want to get back together what do you think of this?"

"Back together? Like a real mommy and Daddy?" Emma says as she jumps up and stares at me and Christian with big eyes.

"Yes baby girl like a real mommy and daddy what do you think?" Christian says as he taps her nose playfully earning him a smile from both of us.

" .GOSH. YES YES YES! I would love that daddy and mommy! When is daddy moving in?! "Taking a deep breath I look towards Christian who understands my plea and takes over the conversation.

"Actually honey I was wondering if maybe you and mommy would come and live with me at my house. Remember when you and mommy first came to see me? That's where I live" Waiting for her reaction we sit by quietly.

" YES YES YES! Oh my! Mommy can we leave tonight?! Daddy's house is so big! I loved it there can we go! "Sitting in shock I don't know what to say. I didn't expect her to be so open to leaving our home. I won't lie it hurt me. This is where we had our memories together but I knew it was only fair that Christian get his chance now.

"I don't think we can leave tonight honey I have to tell my boss" I looked towards Christian as he clears his throat.

"Actually Ana I already took care of that and the landlord. I will have all your clothes and personal items sent to Escala. So we can leave tonight actually." Christian sends me a sly smile knowing full well I am pissed that he would just do that without knowing for sure if I would even say yes. Sighing to myself I figure what the hell? My life has never been normal so why start trying now?

"Okay Christian…Emma I guess we are moving in with daddy!" Even I start to get excited as I see Emma jumping up and down screaming her head off. I hear Christian laughing at her reaction and I can't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I knew this was just the beginning and Christian was about to have his hands full. Emma was a sweetheart but man could she act up and when she does I don't know how Christian will take it.

~.~.~

It's been a week since Ana and Emma have moved in and I am loving every second of it. Tonight my sister finally makes it back from her trip and will get to meet Emma. We are all going to my parents' house as they haven't seen Emma since the first time the met and my mother is beyond excited.

"Ana! Are you guys ready we have to leave now" I yell from the kitchen. I see Gail smiling at me and I laugh aloud. I know exactly what she is thinking as I looking around. My place is no longer a home of a lonely man but someone who has a beautiful full life. Emma's toys are laying around all over the place and there is never a quiet moment with a kid in the house. Hearing them coming down the hall I stand getting ready to leave. I see Emma first as she bounces down the hall in a cute yellow dress with stockings and adorable flower pattern shoes. I smile at her but get butterflies when I see Ana. She is wearing a beautiful purple knee length dress and she looks stunning.

"Ana baby you look amazing! "

"Hey what about me daddy!" Laughing I scoop Emma up and twirl her around. "You look beautiful as well baby girl" Holding her in my arms Ana takes my forearm and we head to the car together.

The drive there was something else as Emma could not sit still. I could see Taylor growing frustrated the whole ride there and honestly? So was I.I have never had to discipline Emma and I never wanted to see her upset but I knew she could be out of control at times. What did I know though? Maybe she was just a hyperactive kid.

Once we arrive I grabbed Ana's hand as I picked Emma up with the other arm. Walking to the door I let Emma ring the door since she wanted to do it so badly. My mother opened the door and immediately reached out for Emma. Smiling Emma willing went into her open arms.

"Well I guess we can go in." I laughed as my mother ran off with our daughter. I had a feeling we wouldn't see much of her tonight. Just as we stepped inside I see a bubbling Mia running up to me. Throwing her arms around my neck she hugs me tight.

"Christian Ana! I missed you guys now where is Emma?"

"Sorry Grace got her first they're in the dining room I believe." Ana says while smiling.

Ana POV

The whole night has been a success and not one person brought up the fact that I left Christian. I was actually starting to feel like a real family again. I looked around the table and was pleased to see everyone laughing and smiling. Unfortunately Kate and Elliot couldn't make it tonight but we would see them next week for lunch. I hear a loud crash bring me out of my thoughts. I look just in time to see a very naughty girl standing next to a now broken vase. I gasped and looked towards Christian who seems less than happy at the moment. I knew this would be the test in their relationship. Until now Emma has been able to get away with every bad thing she has done because Christian doesn't want to be the bad guy but I knew eventually the time would come where she would cross the line.

"Emma Grace get over here right now!" Christian says sternly. I see Emma become surprised at this tone of voice and hesitantly walks towards her father.

"Y-yes daddy?"

"Emma how could you break that vase? How many times did mommy tell you to stop running in the house?" I see Emma put her head down and play with her dress. As I looked around the table I could see everyone holding their breath. Christian can be very scary when he's angry. I could tell Grace was worried he would be too harsh on Emma but I knew he wouldn't.

"A lot of times daddy... I'm sorry I broke the vase. I won't run anymore." As Emma turns to walk away Christian lightly catches her arm.

"I don't think so Emma we warned you multiple times I want you to sit on the couch right over there and don't move again is that clear? I will let you know when you can get up but right now you are on time out and that s final do not argue with me young lady you will only make it worse for yourself." Starting to cry Emma walks to the couch and sits down making a big commotion with her movements.

I look towards Christian and smile.

Christian POV

I worry that I may have been too hard on Emma until I see Ana giving me a reassuring smile. I knew then that I made the right choice. I knew eventually I would have to step up and discipline Emma but I wasn't ready for it. When I saw the broken vase I knew I had to though. I couldn't just let Emma run around doing whatever she pleased. I know I will have to talk to her after her time out is over I just hope she understands what she did was wrong.


	12. Chapter 112

**Hey guys this is part 2 for chapter 11. Christians talk with Emma and Grace I should have chapter 12 up tomorrow! So I hop you all enjoy this little interaction between the three of them! Please Review Read and Enjoy! ..**

I walked towards Emma as she is still sitting on the couch. Thirty minutes have passed and I felt like now was a good time to speak with her about what happened. I could see my mother watching me from afar and to say it annoyed me would be an understatement. I mean really was she that worried I would hurt my daughter? I knew that my child hood was bad and I was molested by a disgusting vindictive woman at the age of fifteen but that didn't mean I would hurt my child. I decide I will have to talk to her about this and hopefully get to the bottom of her worries.

Approaching Emma I sit down on the other side of the couch.

"Baby girl we need to talk about what happened here tonight." I looked at her to see dried up tears on her face. My heart ached knowing that it was me and my punishment that had caused those tears.

"Daddy I didn't mean to break the vase I was just having fun and it was an accident. I don't know why you had to punish me daddy." Emma looked down at her hands and I was amazed yet again by my daughter. The way she handled herself was so similar to me. She has an old soul and sometime acts way beyond her years.

"Emma Mommy told you to stop running multiple times and you didn't listen not once. I tried to let it go but when you broke that vase you crossed the line do you understand?"

"Daddy I understand but you're supposed to be fun" I tried to hide my smile as she pouted. I knew I set my self-up for failure when I started to let Emma do whatever she wanted without any consequences. I would have to explain to her that yes I was a fun parent but I was also looking out for her well-being first and foremost and that meant showing her when she was doing something unacceptable.

"Emma I'm your daddy and I love you and I will always have fun with you but if you do something that mommy and I tell you not too then you will have to suffer consequences. Do you understand baby girl? I never want to make you upset but you have to respect and love mommy and daddy the same way we respect and love you." With a big smile Emma crawls into my lap and lays her head against my chest. I've noticed that this is her favorite position and I'm starting to love it more and more each day. I will never get used to having my daughter love me so unconditionally and her will to show me her affection. Playing with her hair I watch as she slowly drifts in to sleep. Sighing deeply I lean back against the couch and close my eyes. I am exhausted and secretly so happy that my talk with Emma didn't end with her "hating" me; as some young kids tend to say when they are angry.

I quickly open my eyes when I hear a shutter from a camera open and close. Looking straight ahead I see my mother snapping a picture of Emma and me laying together. Sighing I figure now is the best time to address her indifference to me and parenting.

"Mother we need to talk please take a seat." I speak calmly as I don't want to wake Emma.

"Sure Christian tell me what's going on in that mind of yours." Grace smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. I love my mother she is an amazing woman.

"Mom... I can't help but notice the way you have been worried every time I have to speak to Emma especially when I was reprimanding her... what's going on?" Leaning back against her chair my mother sighs deeply and closes her eyes.

"Christian I got worried. I know you are an amazing father I told Ana that as soon I found out about Emma. But today I've been watching you ever since Emma broke that vase. I was scared I didn't know how you would react I didn't know if you would automatically spank her or yell or what. I was scared because I know you have a temper that can be bad at times."

I stared at her in shock. Yell out of anger? Hit my child because she did something wrong? The thought alone brought tears to my eyes. Would I ever lightly tap Emma's behind to grab her attention? Yes absolutely. But I would never in a million years spank my daughter. There will be no physical hitting going on in my house hold ever. Unless it's a light tap to her bottom it won't ever happen. Swallowing the lump in my throat I look down at Emma before I speak.

"Mom I would never lay my hands on my daughter in anger. I would never raise my voice towards her in anger. I love her and would never want her to fear me. Emma fearing me would break me completely. I will punish her how I see fit when she misbehaves but I would never abuse or hurt or scare my child. I can promise you this and you don't have to worry I love you mom and I thank you for teaching the way to be a good parent. I learned from the best." Tears spilling over Graces rises and hugs me. Whispering in my ear how she should have never doubted me and she knows I love Emma.

Standing up as well I cradle Emma in my arms and look for Anastasia. Finding her with my sister talking about god knows what I smile. I am so happy to see them talking again. I know Ana loves Mia more than anyone in my family besides me. She had a connection with her before she left and I hoped she could gain it back one day. Clearing my throat I ask if she is ready. Once we have said our good byes we head to Escala for a goodnights rest. I wanted Ana so badly at this moment but I could tell she was bone tired and so was I.

**Also guys I have gotten a lot of private messages on things that people want to see in this story. I decided why not? If there is anything you want to see happen for Christian Ana Emma or anyone else let me know ! Write it in a review and I will see what I can do :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go guys! a little chapter before the drama begins Elena is back and she is not leaving that easily!**

It felt good to get some alone time for once. I loved my family and Christian an I were doing great but I needed me time. So I invited Kate to a spa day. Surprisingly she said yes so here we are laying down next to each other receiving one of the best back massages I have ever had.

"So kate how are you and Elliot doing? Thinking about having kids yet."

Kates head popped up as she looked at me. I could tell something was bothering her but I wasn't sure if I should pry. I figured she would tell me when she was ready. And knowing Kate she would be babbling any second now. I tried to hide my laugh as she opened her and let the rambling begin.

"Oh Ana I want kids really I do. I know Elliot wants kids too because he is constantly asking when am I going to pop one out but I am loving my career right now. I'm a successful journalist and I don't want to lose that right now. I know that may sound selfish but I am on top and I'm still young only 26 I mean I don't know." Groaning Kate lets her head fall back down enjoying the massage. I smile at her to reassure her that I understood where she was coming form. I hadn't expected to get pregnant so quickly. In fact I wanted a shot at defining my career before I ever had kids but things didn't work out that way. I know that if I could do it over I would have waited a bit because neither Christian nor I were ready at that moment for a kid. Kate was different though she was already successful and established. If she went away for nine months then came back people would still know and love Miss Kavanagh.

"Kate you are already well established your name is everywhere! I am so proud of you for being so successful but really I mean try and see Elliot's point of view. He is older than you and I am sure he wants to have kids while he is still young too. I mean I think this is a great time for you guys! Either way though you have to be comfortable with the decision both of you guys do."

Smiling Kate let the subject drop knowing I was right. I could just imagine a little Elliot running around. It would be so cute an adorable. I know Emma would be ecstatic as she's always wanted a sibling. Maybe I would give that to her one day but right now I wasn't sure our family was ready for that. I mean I at least wanted to be married before I had another kid with any man!

Letting my body relax I sighed in delight as the massage took over my senses. I would definitely have to thank Christian for this day. I hope Emma wasn't tiring him out... okay maybe just a little.

Christians point of view.

Ana left early this morning leaving me to fend for myself when it came to breakfast. Gail was on vacation and I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I sighed in relief when I saw cereal in the cupboard. I was worried for a minute that Emma would have to eat the five batches of burnt pancakes sitting in the trash now. Chuckling to myself I pour both of us a bowl before calling for Emma.

"Emma come get cereal! We have a long day ahead of us baby girl!" I see Taylor on my left laugh as Emma's little feet start pounding on the wooden floor. I couldn't resist and joined in too. Taylor refused to leave my side today he hadn't gone with Gail as it was a family matter that she could handle alone. I still thought it was weird but whatever. When Emma entered the Kitchen she had a pink tank on with tights and adorable tiny tennis shoes.

"Okay poppa I'm here let's eat then the PARK!" She screams park at the top of her lungs. I wince and look towards Taylor who just shrugs his shoulders with a smirk on his face. God what did I get myself into today volunteering to do this alone. I loved my kid trust me but geez did she scare the shit out of me. She definitely was going to give me a run for my money when she was older.

"Oookay then yea let's eat and why don't we try using our indoor voices today Emma?" I laugh out loud as she gives me an "are you serious" look. Man this girl was going to be the death of me. Between her and Ana I dont know who is worse. Neither of them had a quiet bone in their body. They were both stubborn and hard headed and I loved it.

I was just about to start packing our things when I heard a knock at our door. There were very few people allowed up to my apartment without an appropriate forewarning. I looked towards Taylor who went to open the door. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw who walked in behind him. Oh I was definitely going to hear it from Ana.

"Elena what the fu-"Taylor cut me off with a stern stare and looked towards Emma. She was staring at Elena with a wide stare and I felt my rage begin to boil. I didn't want this bitch anywhere near my child. I knew how Elena worked and honestly after everything came out my whole family kicked her to the curb. The fact that she was here right now shocked the hell of out of me and angered me. I had cut all ties form her taken all her salons down and made sure she knew to leave me the fuck alone. How did she get up here without security knowing? This bothered me even more.

"What are you doing here? Taylor take Emma to the other room please." As Taylor walked towards Emma she jumped up and ran around the island in the Kitchen. Knocking down her bowl and shattering it in the process. She ran right between my legs and held on for dear life. Shocked and confused at her actions I felt my rage getting worse. I looked towards Elena who was smirking no doubt thinking my anger was towards Emma's behavior. She couldn't have been farther from the truth if she tried.

"Well well well looks like we have another you on our hands huh Christian. I wonder how you will handle her bad behavior as she becomes older. "Cackling loudly Elena walks towards us. Instinctively I pick up Emma and move towards the other side of the room.

"Elena I have another me on MY hands not ours. And what I do with my daughter doesn't concern you... now you have 5 minutes to explain why you are hear before I have you locked away. "

"Christian dear I heard you had a child why of course I would come by to see this for myself. I mean a mini Christian? How exciting." She purred making me cringe. I was doing my best to keep my temper in check. I had never hit a woman out of anger unless she was a consenting adult but right now I wanted to beat Elena to a pulp.

"I mean she really is a beauty... Copper hair grey eyes… there's no denying she's yours. Mind if I hold her darling? I mean really we used to be such great friends" Watching her take a step towards me I lost it. That was the final straw for me.

"ELENA enough get the fuck out of my house. Taylor have her followed and make sure who ever let her in is fired now! If you ever come back here again I will ruin you Elena you're pathetic and I will never let you taint my child with your pedophile ways. Get the fuck out now! "Seeing Taylor escort Elena out I realized how angry I had become and looked to Emma to see her crying. Quickly putting her down I looked in her eyes worried that she was scared of me.

"Baby I'm sorry I wasn't mad at you just at that bad lady. Please tell me you're okay"

Rubbing her arms but nodding at me I pulled her in for a hug. I felt relieved that she was okay and not scared. Packing our things I picked her up and brought her outside where Taylor was already waiting by the car. Feeling good I went to open the door when I heard Taylors gasp. Quickly looking towards him I saw he was staring at Emma's arms. I set her down and examined her to see what he was staring at. I stopped breathing and felt a cold shiver run down my spine. There were two bruises on both of her arms in the shape of my hands. It must of happened when I was holding her due to my anger I didn't even realize I was using force. Oh fuck if I thought Ana was going to kill me for Elena she was going to keep alive while she castrated me for this. Taking a deep breath I look towards Taylor who was muttering curses under his breath. We were both fucked and he knew it too.

**UH OH Christian may be in trouble not just with Ana but Elena as well. She's evil and has a plan up her sleeve of course. Please tell me what you think! I love hearing form you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE **

**I HAVE HAD A REALLY URGENT EMERGENCY IN THE FAMILY AND THAT WILL WRITERS BLOCK ITS BEEN HARD ON ME. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I WILL BE THIS WEEK. I AM FINALLY HOME AND I HAVEN'T BEEN FOR THE PAST COUPLE WEEKS. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS TO HELP GET THIS WRITERS BLOCK MOVING LET ME KNOW HAHA THANK YOU FOR BEING UNDERSTANDING**


	15. Chapter 15

Walking into The foyer I was confused to see Christians keys still on the table. Shouldn't he be gone by now? Feeling slightly worried I headed into the living room. Emma's things were thrown on the couch and Christian was there fast asleep.

"Christian?" I gently shook him while repeating his name until his eyes opened. Sensing something was wrong I sat next to him.

"Where's Emma Christian?" I was beginning to get worried. Where was my daughter and why wasn't he with her.

"Ana don't worry shes with Taylor but we have to talk.. Please just hear me out before you get upset." Nodding slightly I looked into his anxious eyes. Christian Grey was scared. My blood ran cold. Christian wasn't scared of anything.

"Elena stopped by today and it got pretty heated. I- I grabbed Emma before anything could happen but I was pretty upset Ana and I-hurt Emma." Sobbing Christian quickly stood up and started pacing the room. Realization set in and I jumped up and ran towards his office yelling Emma's name. Throwing the door open I saw her on the floor playing with her dolls. I looked to my right and saw Taylor looking at me with s worried expression.

"Emma come here baby let mommy see you." Gently kneeling next to her I grabbed her and watched as she winced when I grabbed her arms. Feeling my mouth go dry I removed her jacket. I was shocked by what I saw. The size of the bruises on Emma's fail frame were too much for me to handle.

"Taylor get the car ready me and Emma will be leaving." Zipping my daughter up I walked out with her in my arms. Christian was nowhere to be found and right now I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I needed time with my daughter time to register what exactly had happened.

We ended up at the Hilton in Seattle. Emma was finally awake from her nap but I wasn't sure I was ready to talk about this. I was sure I wouldn't have to as I noticed Emma calling for her daddy.

"Momma why isn't daddy with us?" Sitting next to me on the couch I watched as Emma waited for my response.

"Emma I don't think daddy will be here for a little while baby look at your arms." Tears brimmed my eyes as I stared at Emma touching her bruised limbs. I know Christian is sorry for what he did but just seeing the bruises makes me want to tear him apart.

"Momma daddy was saving me from the scary lady. He would never hurt me I want my daddy bring him back!" Emma cried as she ran back to the bed. Sighing I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was the old Ana. The old Ana would run away from problems and regret them later on. I didn't want to be the old Ana again.

Pulling out my cell phone I sent Christian a text

_At the Hilton room 215 please come see us._

All there was left to do was wait. Christian deserved his chance to explain and I owed it to him to let him.

Hey guys I am finally feeling better and coming out of my block here is a mini chap to keep you guys up to date I have a few written but am doing this from my phone so please be patient with me! I hope you can forgive my absence!


	16. Chapter 16

I stared across the room as I watched Christian hesitantly enter the room. He looked towards the bed to see Emma fast asleep. I could see the sadness in his eyes and I instantly felt guilt.

"Anastasia why is it that the only thing you seem to be able to do is run." These words hit me like a ton of bricks. I stared at him in shock. Was he really mad at me right now? Part of me wanted to through in his face our daughters bruises but I knew that would anger him more. An angry Christian was scarier than I liked to admit.

"Christian you hit our daughter!" I jumped back as he spun around to face me closing the bedroom door after him.

" .never .hit .Emma. " Christian grit his teeth together as he tried to restrain himself. I wasn't sure if I should move so I stayed where I was.

"Don't you dare say that again Anastasia. I would never hit my child. Discipline is one thing hitting is another. I accidentally grabbed her too hard and now she's marked. No one feels as bad as I do Ana but you can't keep running not with Emma in the picture." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I processed his words. He was right. I had ran again and this time Emma had gotten hurt. She felt like I had taken away her daddy and in a sense I had. I had no right to prevent Emma from seeing her father without knowing if he had really hit her or not. An I also knew Christian would never lay a hand in anger on any of us.

"Christian I'm sorry I - "

"I'm not in the mood for apologies Anastasia. I felt so bad and was so scared to tell you and now I'm just pissed and want my daughter. " I gasped in shock as he walked towards the room and picked a sleeping Emma up. Was he going to take her without me?

" what are you doing Christian?"

"We are going home and you and I will discuss this there. Please do not argue."

Without another word Christian walked right of the hotel room with our daughter in his arms. Silently crying I followed with my head bowed in shame. Christian had done nothing wrong and I made him feel like a bad father. I made him feel like he had purposely hurt our daughter. That still didn't excuse the marks but it was an accident and I treated him like he was his mother. An abusive parent.

Once we made it back to the apartment Emma was put straight to bed. I was glad she hadn't woken up as I didn't want her to see mommy and daddy argue. I knew Christian had a lot to say and so did I . I went to our bedroom to wait for him. I was nervous as he entered the room and locked the door.

"Christian please listen to me.. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for taking Emma. It's been me and Emma alone and I'm just used to doing what's best for her. " I pleaded with him to understand where I was coming from.

"I'm what's best for her Anastasia. We're what's best for her. She needs a father and a mother ! Not just a mother. " I flinched as Christian slammed the door on his way out. My heart broke as I stared after him. I knew parenting with him would be a struggle. I didn't expect our first disagreement to be blown so out of proportion. Dressing for bed I laid down hoping for Christians return.

A tickling sensation woke me from my slumber. Peeking one eye open I saw my daughters beautiful golden hair.

"Momma I'm hungry and I can't find daddy . " sighing as I sat up in bed I lifted Emma and carried her to the kitchen. I wasn't sure where Christian was but I didn't want Emma to know that.

"Okay baby girl I'm going to make some pancakes and bacon. As for daddy he has work even if it's the weekend." Hoping she would ask too many questions I sat her down and got to cooking. It wasn't long before I heard the door open and close. I held my breath hoping he would be in a better mood.

**This was a filler chapter for what is to come. I felt it was necessary. I know it's short but it's just a filler. I wanted this story to show the trials and tribulations Christian and Anna as parents. 50 shades showed just them but not really life w/the kids. I do have a second story called Growing up in Detroit: Anastasia style . Please feel free to go and check it out ! I just started it ! And please review I like hearing what you guys have to say! **


	17. Chapter 17

"Daddy! Where were you? Mommy said you had work but its Saturday!" I smiled as I looked at my daughter hugging my legs. I felt stressed out and tired but Emma always brought a smile to my face. Gently ruffling her hair I pick her up and hold her tight.

"Hey baby I had a few things to do at the office. I'm home now though and I'm all yours!" I laugh as Emma wraps her arms around my neck. She truly is more than I ever thought a child could be. I never expected myself to willingly be a father and a good one at that. Sure I have my insecurities but I know I love Emma and would never hurt her.

"Emma please go play in your room while I talk to mommy for a little bit. I will be right there." I smile as she runs down the hall. Turning to Ana I inwardly sigh. I love this woman more than I ever thought capable. Her indecisive attitude and need to run at every problem was going to be the root of our problems. I love her dearly but after this stunt I know we need to work on our relationship before we can raise Emma properly.

"Christian I'm sorry for what I did. I am sorry for walking out and not giving you the chance to explain I should have never accused you of hurting Emma." I watch as she paces the floor. Slowly I sit across from her and put my head in my hands.

"Ana please ... stop ... I love Emma more than anything and I would never hurt her... ever... which is why I am wondering if maybe we should have done this better." I lift my head only to be greeted by her distraught face. I feel the guilt rise in my as tears start to fall. I never wanted to hurt her but Emma needs a good home one where her parents can agree to disagree without walking out. The back and forth behavior will do nothing but destroy Emma as she gets old enough to understand what's going on.

"I don't want this to end baby I love you more than anything but we have to put Emma first and us fighting and you always walking out will end up hurting so much more in the end." Sitting back I looked down at my hands afraid to see her face. I wasn't telling her that this was over. Not at all. I was telling her that we needed to change our fifty shades of fucked up ways for our daughter.

Ana gradually walked around the table until she stopped in front of me. I close my eyes as she gently cups my face. God did I love this woman with all my heart.

"You're absolutely right Christian. It's not about us anymore. It's about Emma now and I am so sorry that I've been acting so selfishly. Please give me a chance. I know I walked out all those years ago and its created a rift between us but Emma needs you now. I need you now." I sharply inhale as I hear her say those words. Anastasia has always been stubborn when it came to needing me as she never wanted to submit to me. Hearing her declare her want and need to have me in her and Emma's life just made wish these last four years never happened. Then maybe I could trust her without a doubt in my mind. Never the less I loved my girls and I wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Ana baby I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I just need us to work on this more. We will figure this out. I'm going to check on Emma. I'll be back and maybe we can do something as a family.

Walking down the hall I pause as I hear the pitter patter of Emma's feet running toward her room. Shaking my head I sigh as I realize she was listening the whole time. I should have known that while Emma resembles me a great deal she gets her stubbornness from Ana. Opening her door I hold back my laughter as I see her pretending to be asleep.

"Little girl I know you were listening from the hall. What have I told you about listening to daddy?" I gently tap her behind. I smile as she squirms. This little girl was my whole heart.

"I'm sorry daddy… but I just got you back. Are you leaving mommy because she always walks out on you daddy?" I gasp as I hear the words leaving her mouth. Groaning I shake my head before lifting her up and laying her against my chest.

"Emmy I'm not going anywhere. What mommy and I talk about is private. That's adult time baby and you don't need to worry about that. Mommy and I will always do everything with your best interest at heart. I'm not leaving you or mommy I love you both very very very much. No more spying on Mommy and daddy got it? I don't like when you ignore me Emma Grey." I sternly look at her so she knows how serious I am about this. It wasn't healthy for kids to worry about their parents problems and Emma didn't need that worry in her life.

"I'm sorry daddy. I understand I love you and I don't want you to leave." Smiling I gently play with her hair as we just lay there. I was always scared of having a daughter but right here and now she was my princess and my whole world.

**Here's another chappie loves ! i know this is short but Its because I've been so busy with finals and college. It took me awhile with the end of the semester and finals ugh it was horrible but thanks for being patient! do you guys think I should end this story here ? let me know i want to get a feel on the readers and what you are thinking ! Please Read Review and Enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 18

Emma is with my mother today. As I get ready for tonight my heart is beating faster as I think about my plans. I want to take Ana out on a date. Just something special for us to do. I love Emma more than anything in this world but if we wanted to make this work then Ana and I needed to focus on us as well. Which is why my parents have agreed to take her for the whole weekend.

It's been a week since the big blow out fight between us and I just knew we needed this. If we couldn't fix this I wasn't sure we could really stay together. That hurt more than you could possibly imagine considering Ana was my first true love. What would I do with out her? I wasn't sure. I did know however that Emma would never experience a bad home. So if Ana and I couldn't get along well then we would just have to split and file joint custody.

Its crazy when I think back on to my life and realize how much I truly have finally begun to mature with in this year. Yes I may be a grown man but I was always really that reserved little boy somewhere deep down. After seeing my daughter and becoming a true father I have realized that I actually have responsibilities in this life. Emma was the biggest of them all. I also realized that even though I loved Ana we both deserved to be happy whether that was with each other or not.

I walk down stairs just to see Ana already waiting for me in a beautiful white cocktail dress. Would I always look at her and feel so many emotions? Would I always stare in to her eyes and know that I want her to be it for me? I hope so.

"You look beautiful Anastasia. Shall we start our night out?" I laugh as she curtsy's and takes my hand. She always was a smart ass. I shake my head and smile at her. I loved it. I loved her.

"Why thank you Mr. Grey I do believe we have a special date tonight. lets go." We walk towards the elevator feeling this was our first night together all over again. Everything was riding on this dinner. Could we make this work? Were we capable of being parents to Emma together in the same house? It was a big change. A change that has taken a toll on our relationship but a change I wouldn't trade for the world.

Maybe Ana leaving was fate. Maybe we had to lose each other in order to find the things we needed in each other. I needed Ana's love and I was okay with that now. I need her affection which I gladly reciprocated. Most of all I needed her touch which I gladly accepted. Walking towards the car hand in hand I know we would make this works somehow.. someway.

APOV

I watched as Christian pulled my chair out. He was always the gentleman. I knew I needed to trust him. I needed to let go of his past and of our past to move on. I need Christian probably more than he needed me. Yea he would never believe that statement but it was true. I was nothing without him. I used to scoff at those women who needed a man so she could truly be at peace with her self. I mean who needs a man when we can do anything they do and maybe even better right? Wrong.

I needed Christian and I was okay with it. I needed him to guide me when I was lost. I needed him hold me when I was down. But most of I needed him to love our daughter the way a father only could. I was so scared to let Christian in to our bubble. I guess in ways I had grown selfish. I wanted Emma all to my self I mean why should he get to have her? I was there for all the bottles. I was there for all the diapers and the late nights. The first word and the first time she moved her little foot forward determined to walk.. that was me holding her up.

I smile as I think about her determination and how much she reminds me of her daddy. That's when I realized yes I was there for all her firsts but only because I chose to lock Christian out of her life. Never again would I make that mistake. She was a daddy's girl all the way through.

Leaning across the table I gently kiss Christian on the lips. He stares at me in confusion.

"What was that for?" I laugh. Typical mans response.

"Because I love you silly." He smiles that boyish smile and my heart stops. Will I always be so in love when he looks at me? I hope so.

Christian and I were in a hard place right now but if there was one thing about Christian Grey, it was that he never gave up on his family. No matter what happens tonight or ten years from now I know he will always choose to do the right thing. An I know that will always include taking care of us above anything.

I sat back and enjoyed our meal. I enjoyed my man and our night together. I didn't know what our future would hold but I did know that as long he was walking the path with me we would be alright.

**Okay guys this is so emotional for me but this is the closing chapter. I wanted to close here because its basically them realizing they need to focus on their relationship. Now I was thinking of doing a sequel where they do get married and baby teddy comes along but I want to know your feelings first because although I write for myself I also have grown attached to my readers as well so thank you all for the support I truly do love you all xoxo.**


End file.
